Brave Vesperia
Brave Vesperia is a newly-created faction specializing in adventuring and exploration. Founded after the events of Mount Hotenow in Faerun, Judith created a cell of the faction from her world, Terca Lumireis, in the Multiverse in order to find other like-minded people who shared her sense of adventure and wanderlust. So far, the group is tight-knit, but there's always plenty of room for growth in the Multiverse. Faction History Multiverse Involvement The biggest involvement that the faction has partaken in has been stopping Mount Hotenow from erupting on Faerun. As of late, Judith and Aielia have taken it upon themselves to investigate the underpinnings of activity in Mobius' Lava Mountain Zone, seeing as the activity near Eggman's defunct labs has put some of the locals on-edge. With the arrival of the New Valorians, Judith set out to help defend Mysidia from utter destruction. It was here that she met Liliane and managed to help save most of the town from being killed for some false sense of purity or righteousness. The two of them then helped with reconstruction efforts in the town--mostly by helping hunting parties gather enough food for the townspeople to eat. Headquarters The faction's headquarters are located in the Imperial City in Cyrodiil. While not a world on CRRP, it offers a large facility for the treasury, housing, training, and more. Being located in the city's market district also gives members access to new and exotic wares right away. They also have regular guard partrols around the city at all hours of the day, and they are rather effective at their jobs. Members and Roles Founders *Judith -- Original Vesperian *Aielia Juniper -- Unovan Champion Members *Chell -- Technologist *Fina -- Heroic Blue Rogue *Liliane -- Hot-headed Berserker Former Members * Fujiwara no Mokou -- Hourai Phoenix (Founder; now a faction follower) * Tormod -- Hot-Headed Mage (Founder) Territories Pandemonium Deist -- A lone island roamed by wyverns and dragoons, Deist is home to cavernous mountains and forests alike, the only significant urban establishment of note being Deist Castle, which was destroyed and left desolate by Emperor Mateus long ago. With Judith purifying the deserted castle, rumors of Dragoons and their wyverns returning to Deist Keep have begun to spread once more. Ricard Highwind in particular has had claimed sightings, though none proven. Arcadia Nasr and Mid Ocean -- A fiery desert under the Red Moon. The people of these lands, often merchants, live in well-protected cities with warm communities... and their share of vices as well. The Red Moon represents fire, passion, and power, also specializing in buffing magic. Many of Nasr's trade routes go through Mid Ocean, the lands- or, open sky- of the Silver Moon. There is one major port in Mid Ocean, but for the most part, the islands are uninhabited or small rural towns. The Silver Moon represents void, knowledge, and purity, specialised in cleansing, reviving, and instant death effects. External links * Faction Headquarters * Member List * Treasury * Faction Registration Form Category:Factions